Broken
by Gallagirl15
Summary: Song-fic of Broken by Lifehouse. Cammie is alone in the mansion on Father's Day, but then Zach shows up with a plan. One-shot for now, I might continue it?


**A/N: So I heard this song on the radio and knew I had to write a song-fic. It's ok if you hate it, I understand. Leave a comment though, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! :)  
>Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls and Lifehouse owns this song.<strong>

It's summer vacation and I'm at the Gallagher Academy. It's the only place I'm safe now. My mom left a few days ago to discuss some things with the CIA head quarters. Today is Father's Day. This day will be no different than the last few Father's Days. I carefully walk up to the tower. I feel breakable. I lean against the windowsill and breathe in the outside air. I try to distract myself with thoughts of past lessons we've had outside of this very tower. It doesn't work. I turn my iPod on and click shuffle. Broken by Lifehouse begins to play. I can feel my throat start to close up.

_**The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
>Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time<br>I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts  
>I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out<strong>_

I think back to my dad. I wish he was here with me. Maybe my dad is the reason I've always had a hard time trusting or opening up to males in my life. I will be forever damaged by the fact that I don't have a father.

_**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
>With a broken heart that's still beating<br>In the pain, there is healing  
>In your name I find meaning<br>So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you<strong>_

Here come the tears. This part always makes my cry. I sit up in this tower, gasping for breath, crumbling to pieces. Zach. The only name I can hear and automatically feel comfort- or as close to comfort as I can get. Zach's dad is missing too, so he really relates to and understands these kinds of situations. I'm holding on the last shred of hope that my dad is out there still. He's alive somewhere.

_**The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
>I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead<br>I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
>That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life<strong>_

I'm a pavement artist. People don't see me. People can't get me to open up. Why did that change when I met Zach? He got inside my head. He broke down my walls. I open up to him like a book. Whenever I think of my dad, I try to think of Zach too because I know he's the one thing that can calm me down. I close my eyes and see pictures of both of them.

_**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
>with a broken heart that's still beating<br>In the pain (in the pain), is there healing  
>In your name (in your name) I find meaning<br>So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you<strong>_

I'm losing hope. By this point I'm sitting on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest. Why? Why do I have to suffer a broken heart because my father is gone? What did I do to get this punishment? I will find him. I can't suffer anymore. Soon, my dad will finally be home. I hear footsteps. I don't turn around to see who it is. I already know.

_**I'm hangin' on another day  
>Just to see what you throw my way<br>And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
>You said that I will be OK<strong>_

He pulls me up from under my arms. Now I'm standing, facing out the window. Tears stream down, one at a time. He wraps his arms around my waist and slowly rocks me back and forth in a soothing way. Give me a sign Dad, please. He whispers in my ear, "It'll be ok. We're gonna find them. I promise." I need to believe in those words. I need to believe they're true.

_**The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
>I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home<strong>_

Everyone has given up. Everyone believes he is dead. I know he's alive. I can feel it. I seem to be the only one that thinks that way, other than Zach. I seem to have too much hope in it sometimes, but I always find my way back to reality.

_**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
>with a broken heart that's still beating<br>In the pain(In the pain) there is healing  
>In your name I find meaning<br>So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you<br>I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you<strong>_

"Let's go find them, Gallagher Girl," Zach says right after the song ends. I nod my head and wipe away the last of my tears. I don't know when, or if for that matter, I will ever be back. All I know is that I have Zach with me, and we are determined to find our fathers. I don't know where they are nor how we're going to get there, but I WILL find answers if I don't find anything else. Hold on Daddy, we're coming for you.

**A/N: Short? Yes. Cheesy? Little bit. Good Story? That's for you to decide. R&R pleaseee ;) **


End file.
